


I Don't Care What You Look Like (You're Beautiful To Me)

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF
Genre: Body-Shaming, Bullying, F/F, Sashel, defense, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janel just can't believe how mean people can be sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What You Look Like (You're Beautiful To Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe the world is blind (or just a little unkind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525969) by [TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper). 



> Gifted to TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal) because she wrote a RPF on the same topic and it gave me the idea to write my own, but featuring a different (friend)ship.

   Janel sat at the hotel's bar, celebrating  _Pretty Little Liar_ _s_ _'s_ win on the Choice TV Awards with her fellow castmates, drinking a glass of white wine and talking with Lucy. Her friend was telling her a story, but it was hard to concentrate with so much whispering coming from behind them. She turned and looked at the source of the noise, which turned out to be a group of girls. They all looked to be teenagers, but instead of excitedly walking over to meet the cast of PLL- like most of the teens Janel had seen that evening- they were snickering and whispering to each other, taking not-so-subtle glances at Janel and her friends. The girls took a long look at the blonde next to Janel and broke down into giggle fits.

 

   Janel looked at Sasha, who was sitting on the other side of her, talking to Shay and completely unaware of the attention she was getting. But Janel had a feeling the attention  _wasn't_ a good thing. 

 

   Janel watched the teenagers out of the corner of her eye. Something wasn't right about them; their voices were  _to_ quiet and they looked like they were plotting something. Taking a sip of wine, she focused all her attention on the teenage girls instead of the story Lucy was telling her.

 

   Janel almost choked on her drink at what she heard next.  _"She looks like a cow! I wonder if Shay branded her?"_ The words were followed by a fit of giggles. "You okay?" Janel heard Lucy ask her in a concerned voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded quickly. Lucy looked like she wanted more information but instead just continued her story. 

 

    _"At least Mona has something to make fun of Alison for, now. I'd be so sweet to see her call Sasha fat on the show!"_ __ Janel gasped. She couldn't believe her what she was hearing. These girls were  _children,_ and they were saying such  _cruel_ things about her friend. Well, they weren't really friends, not like she and Lucy were, but Janel  _felt_ like they were friends; even if their characters hated each other.

 

    _"We should order a giant plate of fries for her and see if she eats them all."_ Janel growled softly under her breath. _"No way, she'd probably eat them all in one second! Where's the fun in that?"_ Janel glanced at Sasha, who now was obviously hearing every word these teenagers were saying about her. She didn't say anything, she just swirled her wine around in her glass and sniffled. Janel thought she was gonna cry. And, for some reason, that thought grabbed her heart and crushed it into a million tiny pieces. She couldn't _bear_ to see Sasha cry. The very thought made her _despise_ the girls behind them. Making hate and anger hot and burning in Janel's blood, and all she wanted was to keep Sasha from being hurt like this.

 

   Feeling as if her veins were on fire, Janel stood up, calmly placed her wine glass down on the bar counter, and gave Sasha- who's eyes were now locked on hers- a look that said, _'They're not going to get away with this. No one has the right to treat you that way.'_ Sasha's eyes widened and she gave the brunette a sad smile. Janel returned the gesture, but the kind smile turned into a grimace as she turned and walked towards the table with the teenage girls at it. There were six of them, and five gave her acknowledging glances as the sixth grinned wickedly. "Anything we can help you with?" She asked in a mockingly sweet tone. Janel placed her hands on the table and glared at the girl who was _obviously_ the leader, the _queen bee._

 

"Yes, actually there is something you can do to help both me and my friend." She said, taking a quick glance in Sasha's direction. The blonde was watching her, a fearful look on her face. _'Don't do anything you're gonna regret,'_ her eyes warned. Janel knew she wouldn't do anything to upset her; Sasha was already sensitive enough tonight. No more bullying, and Janel was gonna make sure of it.

 

   Janel gave Queen Bee her best fake smile. She leaned in close enough to smell the girl's knock-off Chanel perfume. "You could stop talking about my friend over there." Janel said through gritted teeth, nodding her head in Sasha's direction. "She's never done anything to you. And I've heard every. Single. Thing. You've said about her tonight. So I'm telling you _right now,"_ She said, looking the teen girl straight in the eyes. " _Shut the fuck up._ Sasha is a beautiful human being who deserves nothing more than love and affection, not bullying and hate. She may not be perfect; no one is. Not me. Not you, or any of your friends. But you are taking those imperfections and turning into a _game."_ Janel breathed out. She was trying very hard not to yell at the younger girl. "A sick, twisted game that you're only playing because you have nothing better to do. Well, guess what?" She stood up and smoothed her dress out with her hands. "I'll give you something to do. _Leave. Her. Alone."_ And with that being said, Janel turned on her heel and walked back to her seat at the bar.

 

   Janel sat back down and took a sip of her wine, glancing at the women on either sides of her. Lucy's mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide, and a shocked look on her face. Sasha still looked like she was about to cry, but Janel had a feeling it was for a much better reason than before.

 

   Sasha pulled Janel into a tight hug, letting tears fall onto her friend's shoulder. The scene earned some concerned looks from the others- Shay, specifically- but she didn't care. Janel just stroked Sasha's back softly, telling her it's going to be okay, and singing softly because that always calmed her down when she was sad. Eventually, Sasha's sobs turned into quiet sniffles. "Thank you," she whispered, and Janel felt like _she_ was going to start crying because her friend's voice was still heavy with unshed tears.

 

   "Oh, Sasha, sweetie, it's okay." Janel said softly before pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "They're ignorant bitches who have no idea what they're talking about. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Sasha looked over her face, as if she were expecting it to be a joke, but Janel was dead serious. The younger girl smiled and blushed. "Really?" Janel smiled back. "Yeah," she said, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind Sasha's ear. "You're beautiful. Everyone on the planet knows that." And she meant it. You'd have to be blind to think otherwise.

 

   Sasha gently took Janel's hand in her own. "Thank you, Janel." She said sweetly. "For.. The compliment. And everything else." Janel smiled and glanced at the now unoccupied table that had held the teen bullies. "It was absolutely no problem at all." She grinned. The gesture was returned. Janel turned as Lucy began telling her how awesome what she just did was.

 

   What she had said was _very_ true: it was no problem at all to defend her friend like that. Janel knew that for all long as they knew each other, she would be happily willing to come to Sasha's defense. After all, people can just be _so_ cruel, and no human being deserves that sort of pain.

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sashel is a happy friendship that I adore, and I wish there were more fics about them out there. I would also again, like to thank TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal) for the idea for this fic. You should check hers out! I absolutely LOVE Sashay.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7525969  
> But really, I can't stand all the body-shaming and hate Sasha is getting. She, along with the other five, is a gorgeous human being that doesn't, and never will, deserve any of the negative comments she's getting. We love you, Sasha! You're beautiful!


End file.
